Figured it out
by Emmazippy577
Summary: Simon dies and goes to Heaven. There he learns more about Angels and their secrets. Marv his guardian angel helps him when he comes back to Earth. With his family and his friends. plus he helps him with the ladies. rated because I made it- and do I ever really put bad stuff in my stories?
1. Chapter 1

**Simon POV;**

_I couldn't remember where I was or what had happened. All I knew was that I was in the middle of the street._

"_Well what a silly place for me to be!" I said aloud until I looked at it. It was made of . . ._

_Pure. . ._

_100% natural. . ._

_Gold! _

_I looked around confused,_

"_What is this place?" _

"_Simon your smarter than this- what place in the entire universe has Gold not lining their streets but that is their streets?" I looked up and saw a young man with Sandy hair and Blue eyes that matched my own. There was something on his head too, round and seemingly flamboyant. I could tell that it too was made of gold._

"_I'm dead?" I asked this man. Who shrugged and replied,_

"_Temporarily. Here let me show you around! Oh I almost forgot- I know you don't know me even though I've known you your whole life- I'm Marvin but call me Marv. Communication and_ _knowledge to Earth specialist. I get what people need to know into their minds- that is when you are being good."_

"_So like uh you're my guardian angel?" He nodded and then I asked again, "So being a communication and knowledge to Earth specialist I'm guessing you uh 'inspired' the apostles?"_

"_Well in an essence. __God told me what to tell them and me and my partner went and well told 'em_." _Our conversation went on a while then he showed me around. Gave me the whole welcome. It was amazing and I loved every second of it! But then He told me I had to go, and reminded me of how I was only 'Temporarily dead'. __After that I'm not sure what happened I just kinda blacked out._

* * *

When I woke up the room seemed dark and I took the sheet off of my head. And looked up at the moniter. Apparently I had only been dead for 3 minutes and my heart had just started beating again. I smiled and then looked down at my feet.

Dave had tear stains running down his cheeks and was looking at me as if I were a ghost,

"Dad? Do you believe in Guardian angels?" I asked him imidietly. Ran up and squished me in a hug and I realized then how sore I was and how bad I hurt everywhere.

"Simon, I'll believe anything you tell me!" he said obviously overjoyed. I wriggled my hands up to his chest and started to push away for need for air. He looked at me like a kicked puppy and I suddenly felt terrible for having to breathe.

"Sorry Dave, you were kinda suffocating me." He giggled and nodded and ruffled me hair. Then smiled widely and said to himself,

"Your brothers still think you're dead!" He ran out in the hall and called to Theodore and Alvin and the nurse. They all came rushing in and began to cheer when they saw me sitting up in bed.

As you can imagine I felt surprisingly good right then.

Then Alvin came up to me with his best puppy dog eyes and his hands folded and asked,

"You still remember me, right?" I looked at him and nodded,

"Why shouldn't I. I remember you and Teddy and Dave and the Chipettes and miss miller- All I don't remember is why I'm here and feel so sore." Alvin's puppy eyes dropped and were replaced with eyes filled with pure guilt.

"Alvin, you can tell me I won't be mad." I assured and he sighed and began his long story.

Apparently Alvin Theo and I had been sledding on Garbage can tops like we do every first snow. And Alvin had purposefully knocked into me trying to get me to land in the snowbank- but I had just gone faster towards the road. And there was a semi and black ice and I had been hit. And I had been out for two days but had just died temporarily and now I was back. I felt like I had just been hit by a ton of bricks or a semi at that.

"u-uh. . .i-i. . ." I couldn't speak, It all made sense now. Why I was so sore and why I had met Marv. . . I looked around and suddenly instead of the original other three in the room there were six.

Each was standing behind one of my family members and they said,

"You know what's right, Simon." And Marv showed up beside me and said,

"Forgive him. He didn't mean it." I nodded and then looked to Alvin as everyone but my family and Marv disappeared.

"Alvin, I forgive you. Your my brother and we make mistakes. . . Its kinda stuffy in here and I'm tired. i love you guys but can I go to sleep?" I asked. They all nodded and left quietly with 'love you too' s and 'sleep well' s

When they were all gone I turned to Marv,

"What is going on?" I asked," Why were those angels here why could I see them and you? I'm not in heaven!"  
Marv put a comforting hand on my shoulders and explained,

"Simon it's complicated, I know. But when you are faced with an important decision, you might just see us giving you help."

"But Marv," I pleaded,"Why then- I may not have forgiven him at the moment if it weren't for you but I still love him."  
Marv shook his head,

"That is were you are wrong. If you hadn't forgiven him he'd be devestated and with the turns he'd make later if you hadn't forgave him in the end he'd resort to drugs and addictions that aren't healthy. Life is a row of dominos- you don't know if your knocking one over with a decision or not but it leads up." I thought a moment,

"Then I forgive him a thousand time!" I cried.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one. I chose to do this chapter only in Simon's POV. but from here on out it'll be third person. In case you didn't get it here's a summary;**

**Chipmunks were racing on sleds and Alvin knocked Simon into the street.**

**Simon was hit by semi.  
**

**Simon was out for two days in the ER, and then he died.  
**

**When Simon died he went to Heaven where he met his Guardian angel Marvin.  
**

**Marvin explained a bit to him about his job.  
**

**And Simon came back to life ten minutes after he died.  
**

**Dave was shocked and got his brothers to come in and see him.  
**

**Alvin explained what happened because Simon didn't remember.  
**

**And Simon was angry and confused and Sad.  
**

**Guardian Angels appeared around them and told Simon to forgive.  
**

**So Simon forgave.  
**

**Marvin explained after everyone had left that Simon could see angels now.  
**

**they'd appear when he had to make a decision, until he trained his talent.  
**

**Then I ended the first chapter and gave you this summary  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay dokie there I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks,or any of the songs sung in this chapter glad you all know that now. . . so On with the show!**

* * *

The next morning Jeanette and her sisters came to the hospital and saw Simon who was still thinking about what had happened the day before. After some greeting and smiles and hugs Jeanette requested to be alone with Simon.

"Yeah, Jean?" Simon asked. Jeanette and Simon had been dating for about a year now. And anyone who saw them together knew that they fit together like caramel and chocolate.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem a bit worrisome- I suppose." Simon smiled sweetly at her and was about to lie and say he was fine, but Marv showed up and so did Jeanette's guardian angel who he had met the day before. her name was Angelina and her and Marv were dating.

"You know better than to lie to her!" Marv scolded,"She always sees right through you!"

"May i ask what is so wrong with protecting her feelings with a little white lie? What will _that_ domino into?" Simon replied. Jeanette raised an eyebrow as he argued with what she saw as Air beside his bed.

"Actually nothing, but still it's bad to lie and no lie is worse than any other!" Marv replied,"You don't want to make a habit of it!" Simon sighed and rolled his eyes then looked to Jeanette,

"You get where I'm coming from don't you?" he asked her. Angelina just sighed and face palmed as Jeanette replied,

"Simon, should I get the nurse?" He looked at her and asked,

"What? No I'm fine. if Marv wouldn't be so sensitive to the little things I do to protect you!" Jeanette gulped and put her hand on his forehead.

"Sweetie I think you should lie down. Maybe the x-rays were wrong. . ." Simon reeled back and asked,

"You think I have brain damage?" he was really confused now. Marv sighed and said,

"You can see us because you've been to Heaven. She has never died. She has yet to be in Heaven. She can't see us like you. And listen I know what it's like to want to protect someone, Angelina and I love each other and Angel crushes are never wrong- we were meant together. And you and her were meant together in the same way. Right now you're just scaring her. Time to white lie" SImon looked from him to her and then said to Jeanette,

"I'm sorry. It was a mirage, uh- the medicine the doctors gave me was strong and sometimes I get a bit woozy and act uh like a drunkard. one might say. I'm sorry if I frightened you." He patted the side of his bed and let her hop on. He hugged her tightly and said quietly,

"I'm so sorry I scared you. I just love you to bits and Heaven knows we were meant together and I feel awful if my actions hurt you." She turned and faced him at this and said in her normal shy sweet voice,

"Simon I just feel bad for you. If somethings bothering you here let me know so the doctors can handle it," she lifted his head to look into her eyes,"I'd hate it if something happened to you. I hated it as soon as I heard you were in Intensive care and I will hate the thought of this for a thousand years to come." She kissed his nose and Simon smiled at her. She reeled back and he raised an eyebrow,

"What?" Simon asked. Jeanette shook her head,

"You don't look much like yourself- in case you didn't know but this is kinda weird- look." She held up a hand mirror and he smiled like he had when she had reeled back, and where his chipmunks teeth should be there was only his pink fleshy gums. Then he looked at his face.  
His snout was covered in gauze and medical tape- his eye was black as night, there was a red scar on his eyebrow and his forehead had several scratches and bruises. And his glasses were slightly bent.

"Wow," was all he could muster. Jeanette hugged him trying to comfort him,

"Only that?" he said And then smiled

"Jean, I died and this is it? I mean sure I'm sore all over even with the medication but this- this is nothing- My face could've been whoosh- right off my HEAD! God has been looking out for me!" Simon smiled and kissed her forehead. Jeanette giggled slightly and asked,

"Have you eaten anything since you woke up?" Simon shrugged and shook his head. Jeanette smiled and got up to get him something.

"Jean, wait. I'm not really hungry- sorry." Then he was interrupted by Marv, who said,

"Oh no you don't You've gotta eat!" Jeanette stared at him because he was zipped off at air it seemed.

"Are you alright, Simon?" Jeanette asked. Simon chuckled a bit then replied,

"Oh sorry this _mirage_ was just telling me to eat when I wasn't hungry and I'm just curious why."  
Jeanette thought a moment then unknowingly interrupted Marv and replied,

"Maybe because if you don't eat your body might not be strong enough to go without the pain meds when you need to leave. . ."

Marv looked at her and then nodded back at Simon who sighed rolling his eyes and said,

"Alright! I'll uh eat um uh a uh a carrot- that's right I'll have a carrot!" Marv and Jeanette both looked at him like he was crazy,

"Simon you hate carrots- part of the reason you have such terrible eye sight. And besides a carrot for breakfast?" Simon shrugged and replied,

"Yeah I was watching that little spoof on youtube the other day 'firestar doesn't like waffels'**( watch?v=8fOBhtrhTZQ) **And now I want to try a carrot." Jeanette sighed and went down to get him a carrot. And Marv just sighed and face palmed.**  
**

"Here is your . . . carrot. . . " Jeanette said handing him one. He nibbled on it then plugged his nose and ate the rest of it.

"Yup, carrots are gross." He added up, "but I ate something like you wanted!" Simon smiled and yawned.

* * *

**three weeks later. . .**

Simon was allowed to go home Today. He smiled recalling the events of the past few weeks. Jeanette had barely left his side, and he loved it. She was always trying to make sure he stayed comfortable. She was in a word too good for him.

"Simon are you ready to go home?" She asked sweetly. He smiled and nodded and hopped up to his crutches- which he had to use since he was still a bit unsteady.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be!" Simon said cheerily. Jeanette had tried to bring him some things from home to make the boring hospital room a tad better- but the white and dull of the room leak through every time. he was so ready to go home.

"Boo!" Marv called out from behind him. Simon jumped about two inches in the air and landed accidently on the worse of his two feet.

"Yow!" he called in pain and glared at Marv who said quickly,

"Don't tell my boss- don't tell my boss!" Simon sighed as Jeanette rushed over and asked him what was wrong.

"I thought I saw a snake out side the window but it was just a branch!" Simon lied.

"So how'd you hurt yourself?" Jeanette asked.

"Uh. . . I jumped and fell on my uh bad foot." Jeanette sighed and smiled,

"Be more careful or I'll convince the nurse you need to stay until that medication wares off and your less jumpy!" Simon gasped,

"Jean you wouldn't!" Jeanette just laughed and replied,

"Exactly- see. you know I wouldn't and your still this jumpy?"

"I- uh. I'm sorry just excited. I guess. Uh- so let's go!"

* * *

When they arrived home Marv smiled at him,

"Ah workplace, sweet workplace!" Simon rolled his eyes and thought aloud,

"Good to be home. I've got expiriences to last a life time- and a new respect for my life and Guardian angel and his employer."

"Come on! You said you wouldn't tell my boss!" Marv replied. Simon rolled his eyes again,

"A new friendship I will not betray. Only tease every now and then." Marv nodded and smiled nervously. Jeanette just giggled at Simon and his unfocused comments.

"And who's this new friendship?" Simon jumped again, and then replied,

"It's not really a new friendship- i've known them for all my life. Just a newfound respect. . ." Jeanette giggled and shrugged. Simon sighed whistfully. And then thought a moment.

"I think I have things figured out, Marv." he whispered when Jeanette was out of sight, "If I need to see them I will and if I don't I don't. Like right now I wanna see everything." Simon looked around again and surely enough saw his neighbor's guardian angels,and his brothers' and father's. And could even feel Jeanette's Angel's precense. He sighed willing them to disappear.

"I love it, Marv. I feel like I can finally see the universe in all it's glory. . . Can you sing?"

"Can I sing? Man, you're more out of it than I thought. You can sing can't ya?"

"Yeah. I can sing."

"And we're alike man, in more ways than you know. Obviously. Cause I can sing like a bird!"

"Really?" Simon asked challengingly.

_"He rocks in da tree tops all day long. Rocking and a boppin' and a-singin' his song."_

Marv smiled taking the challenge,

"_All the little birdies on the jay bird street love to hear that Robin goin tweet tweet tweet!Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet __Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet  
_

Together they sang the rest.

_"Blow rockin' robin  
'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight_

_Every little swallow, every chick-a-dee_  
_Every little bird in the tall oak tree_  
_The wise old owl, the big black crow_  
_Flappin' their wings singing go bird go_

_Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet_  
_Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet_  
_Blow rockin' robin_  
_'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight_  
_Yeah yeah_

_Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand_  
_Told them how to do the bob and it was grand_  
_They started going steady and bless my soul_  
_He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriol_

_He rocks in the tree tops all day long_  
_Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song_  
_All the little birdies on Jaybird Street_  
_Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet_

_Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet_  
_Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet_  
_Blow rockin' robin_  
_'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight_

_Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand_  
_Told them how to do the bop and it was grand_  
_They started going steady and bless my soul_  
_He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriol_

_He rocks in the tree tops all day long_  
_Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song_  
_All the little birdies on Jaybird Street_  
_Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet_

_Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet_  
_Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet_  
_Blow rockin' robin_  
_'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight"_

"See, any angel who wants to can sing, And it's a dozen times better than any little human or chipmunk could." Marv stated proudly. Simon chuckled,

"Is Marv getting cocky? Angels are getting cocky- must be the apocolypse!" Marv sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just go to bed. I don't wanna hafta do overtime. I gotta date with Angelina tonight."

"Cool. Hey, what is today?" Simon asked. He'd been unaware of the time for the past few weeks.

"Day before Christmas, why?" Simon gulped.

"The day before Christmas? Marv I can't go to bed knowing that! Come on!" he said grabbing his wrist and dragging him to Kay, GameStop, and PetLand.

* * *

"there. See Marv it wasn't _that_ bad." Simon commented as he stumbled home his backpack full of gifts he had purchased.

"And those sales were why I always wait until the very last week before Christmas to do my shopping. I wish I'd had more time, though."

"More Time, eh? Ever heard of _Black Friday_?"

"Yea, but everyone goes shopping then. And you risk the possibility of being seen by some one your shopping for. Plus too many girls fighting over the 'perfect jacket' or 'perfect toy bear' or even the 'perfect Wii'. They are all the same! and besides I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna get caught up in that."

"Oh well. What's your favorite part of the holiday season, I never really understood." Simon looked up to Marv and then back down to his feet.

"I know Theodore loves seeing everybody at our house, eating the meals he made, Alvin loves the presents and being the center of it all when he leads in Christmas Carols, I love the mystery of it all, though."

"Mystery? Of Christmas? Explain."

"Well, haven't you ever wondered why the misteltoe means Christmas kisses, Or why it's celebrated in winter, instead of spring when Jesus was actually born? It's all so mystical, and I love that. Say can you tie my shoe, If I bend over I'm gonna fall on my face?"

"Angels can't tie shoes, we wear velcro straps- just be careful until we get home. We're almost there."

"Alright, cocky little angel."

* * *

**Did you like it? I have no way of knwing unless you review. . . So REVEIW!**


End file.
